The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The use of wallets is well-known. Wallets are designed to carry articles such as credit cards, currency, business cards, pictures, keys, identification cards, licenses (such as a driver's license), plus assorted other paper items. The most common type of wallet has one or more compartments and is made to be carried in a pocket, specifically in one's back trouser's pocket. These wallets are, in general, made from fabric and/or leather goods and sewn to form storage pockets. They may also utilize a metal clip of sorts intended to hold paper currency. These storage pockets are typically sewn to hold one card or a few cards. Each pocket adds a layer of material, increasing the wallets overall thickness and limiting the amount of cards a wallet can carry. The result is that the wallet becomes bulky in size and if carried in one's trousers, the wallet can produce a significant, uncomfortable bulge.
Known wallets are additionally disadvantaged by stretching and become loose over time, leaving the cards and identification vulnerable to falling out and becoming lost, leaving the owner exposed to the possible threat of identity theft.
One known solution utilizes a clip to attempt to hold cards and currency without the use of fabric or leather. These money clips are sometimes used alone to hold currency or they are integrated into a container to hold the cash with the users cards. In either case the cards security is based on the spring tension of the clip. Theses clips, because of the spring tension, limit the maximum amount of cards a user can carry. Money clips are additionally problematic when used with a few items, as less tension is available to hold the items securely. Furthermore, personal credit cards and security cards are vulnerable to Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) theft in a conventional clip-based holder, wallet and purse.
In view of the above disadvantages and for other reasons, a need exists in the art for an improved wallet, or card and currency carrying device.